


I Trust You

by KittensLilLibrary



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Agere as an evolutionary trait, Caregiver Kraglin, Chapter 2 has the actual regression, Little Yondu, Littles regress both physically and mentally, Minor Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta, OOC?, Parent Kraglin Obfonteri, Pre-Peter, Regressed Yondu, Writers own littleverse, cross posted to tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensLilLibrary/pseuds/KittensLilLibrary
Summary: One year into exile, Yondu realizes that he can't keep regressing by himself, and when push comes to shove the only person he can trust is his first mate.Cross posted to Tumblr, Littles regress both Physically and Mentally. Mild swearing and non graphic references to sexual acts while both parties are adults and in the proper head space to give consent. This is not a fetish. This is not sexual, if you view such things as sexual please do not interact with my work.
Kudos: 8





	1. Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> I very much welcome constructive criticism, but remember constructive criticism needs to give examples on how to improve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yondu calls Kraglin into his cabin to discuss something he can no longer do alone.

Kraglin’s working when he gets the message on his com, Yondus gruff voice coming through it clearly. 

“Need a word wit ya,” Is not something that you wanna hear from your ill tempered captain, but as first mate he’s a lot less likely to get an arrow in the ass if he makes a mistake. Kraglin sends a confirmation and finishes up the M-Ships engine repair, he cleans the grease off his hands and scrubs his face for good measure, ravengers aren’t the most clean group but he’s hoping that the word will be nookie once he gets to the cabin. 

“What’s goin on sir?” He asks, as the metal doors shift open, a calm smile on his face. “You need some stress relief, yeah?” A little flirting goes a long way, especially with Yondu, it’s a good idea to make a man feel wanted; of course if Kraglin knew that this call wasn’t exactly romantic then he would’ve kept his mouth shut. 

“Somethin like that,” Yondu looks tierd, about a year into exile and he’s gained a set of wrinkles from frowning so damn often. Kraglin strolls on over, long legs making the distance short, and he tries to press a gentle kiss; he’s almost upset when Yondu turns his face so that the kiss lands on a prickly cheek. “No. Ain’t that kinda relief.” He explains, tense and shifting away like Kraglin just smacked him. The brunette tilts his head right back, confused but otherwise unbothered. 

“Ah guess my first question still works then, what's wrong?” Instead of trying to kiss him again, Kraglin sits on the bumpy mattress, looking at the other with focus much similar to when he plays darts. Yondu sighs, rubs his eyes before his hands migrate to his mouth, hands then just going to massage his whole face. 

“...Ya laugh at me ah’m gonna whistle ya,” Yondu says quietly, looking small and vulnerable in a way that Kraglins only ever seen one other time, that was when he walked out of Stakars office and looked damn near ready to cry. Yondu doesn’t cry though, he never has, won’t let himself. Kraglin lifts his right hand, the left thumping against his heart. 

“Oath. An if ah do, won’t even complain to the doc when shes removin’ it.” That earns a chuckle, a small victory that makes Kraglins heart swell with love, but it's bittered by the sigh that follows. 

“Ya know what age regression is?” Yondu asks, voice as quiet and damn near timid as before, he’s wringing his hands like he’s in trouble. Like Kraglins gonna smack his knuckles, or worse. The pale man makes a soft noise, tries to remember the culture class he took damn near a decade ago, racks his brain for a bit too long apparently as Yondus head goes between his shoulders. 

“S’ a survival tactic, you know? S easier to run away when yer small an fast, an the younger you is the more charge ya got in yer batteries.” Yondus explaining it as simply as he can, fixing Kraglin with a harsh look, daring him to say anything stupid. After a moment of silence, the centaurin continues. “Turns out my people are onna the ones stuck wit it, now. Ah trust ya. Yer my first mate, stuck wit me through thick an thin, ain’t told no one but one other person bout this.” He says, as if it's a big honor, and in some ways it is. Kraglins a little hurt that the title of Lover isn’t before First mate, but figures that sentiment isn’t something big on Yondus priorities.

“An.. An if you mess this up, then ah’ll throw you out the airlock. S takes a lot jus to talk about this shit.” Yondus voice threatens to shake, Kraglin wonders if it has something to do with the topic itself or his captain's own ideals. “Normally ah can do this alone, jus, figure stuff out but..” Once again he looks like he’s gonna cry, as if the thought of being alone is worse than everything else he’s been through. Which makes sense, given how clingy the man can get when he truly latches on to something. 

“Ah get it, promise.” Kraglin reassures, finally getting the brain function to speak, he reaches out to squeeze the others wrist in what he hopes is a comforting gesture. “If this is what ya need, then it’s fine, ain’t gonna judge you. Hell you know ah smoke bout 3 clove sticks a day when shit gets bad, you actin like a kid to relax isn’t gonna throw me off none.” 

Yondu makes a face. “Ain’t /actin’/, ah, ah shrink down. Get real small, the size of a pouchling just off the tit.” Which again, makes sense, if it’s something to get away from threats. Kraglin squeezes again, gently rubs his thumb along the others pulse. 

“Ok.” 

Yondu looks at him, and then mimics the sound, relaxing some. “Alright then.. Ok.” He stands up, heads to the closet and shoves away some laundry, comes back with three boxes stacked nearly atop each other. Each has neat cursive written on the side, Yondu's writing being perfected enough to trick snooty rich folk that he was one of them; the largest has Stimuli, the middle is Toys and the smallest is Clothes. Kraglin watches dumbly as his captain sets the boxes down next to the bed, relaxed but still holding on to that last little bit of tension. 

“Anythin ah oughta know, when ya regress?” He asks, adapting to the situation rather quickly. Yondu shrugs, looks at the boxes and unstacks them. 

“Jus don’t hit me or nothin.. An don’t take me outta my cabin. Crews already bitey and mean, don’t need no other reason fer mutiny.” Kraglin nods with a soft chuckle, as if he’d ever allow a mutiny to break out, standing himself. 

“So hows this work, ya jus shrink down or…?” Kraglin puts his hands in his pockets, looking at the boxes and crouching to peak inside one of them as Yondu opens it. Stimuli has all sort of gadgets in it: a gaming pad, a few coloring books, normal books best suited for youngins and much different then the gritty action comics that Kraglin sneaks under his bunk, something that looks mangled and bumpy, and what seems to be teething rings. Kraglin wonders how deep the change gets, if Yondus physical form changes then won’t his teeth be too big for his mouth?  
“Gotta relax.. Gonna take a bit, s been a while,” Yondu mumbles, taking out a book and a soft blanket that had been hidden under the paperbacks, he smells it. Which Kraglin will admit is a bit weird, but he doesn’t say anything as he watches the centaurin nuzzle against it. He looks at Kraglin, makes another shy expression and shakes his head, smiling some. “Ya mind readin to me?”


	2. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kraglin gets to observe Yondu at his most vulnerable, and finds himself falling even more in love.

Kraglins got Yondus head in his lap, he’s gently stroking along the others shoulder as he repeats the words on the page. It's a simple chapter book, about a set of twins in a magical forest, something he would’ve read when he was just learning. Yondu seems to like it though, from the soft purr thats coming from his chest, nuzzling against the blanket that he’s folded up into a pillow. It’s nice really, reading to the other, just allowing the quiet moment to be filled with calm energy. 

Around the third chapter, when one twin is looking for the wizard that stranded them, Kraglin notices that his hand can now wrap around the other's arm completely. He glances down to check, and sees that yes, Yondu is curled up and about the size of a xandarian toddler. It’s odd, Yondus stubble is gone and his face is rounder, the metal fin now wrapping around the entire curve of his skull rather than just the top, and his ears seem comically large with how they compare to the rest of his head. Yondu looks back up at him, with big red eyes, and lets out a soft sound. 

“Why’d you stop?” He asks, his tone soft and gentle, just barely a whine. Kraglin feels his chest tighten, suddenly filled with the urge to protect, and his eyes go back to the page. His hand once again starts to smooth along the soft scales, gently scratching when his arm starts to become sore from the repeated motion. Out of the corner of his eyes, he can see Yondus ears twitch, following eagerly with each word that tumbles out of Kraglins mouth. It’s absolutely adorable, to see this little guy so happy with such a small thing, and he feels horrible for shutting the book after the chapter ends. 

“Alright,” Kraglin says, before Yondu can complain, gently lifting the boy onto his lap. “Ah’ll read to ya more in a bit, right now we oughta get you dressed.” Yondus swimming in his clothes, the belts do no good when the body is shorter than the leather, and just lifting him up has the pants fall to the mattress. The centaurin pouts, obviously just wanting more of the story, but doesn’t fight as Kraglin sets him down in order to pull the box of clothes closer. 

“We gotta get you some new things.” The man mumbles, looking at the almost vintage fabrics. There's about five outfits, including a set of fuzzy pjs. “What chu wanna wear?” Kraglin asks, picking up the clothes and laying them out on the bed, looking at the toddler with a patient expression. Yondu looks at the clothes, reaching to feel some of them before pulling a pair of overalls closer. “That’s good,” Kraglin praises, noticing how Yondus ears twitch. “Now ya gotta pick something under it, the denim ain’t gonna feel too good on yer scales yeah?”   
Yondu squints, looking way too concentrated for such a simple choice, but Kraglin figures that it is a big decision for someone so tiny. It’s endearing, watching the little boy stare back and forth at the shirts and onesie. 

“This one.” He finally decides, bunching up the animal print shirt and tugging it on top of the overalls, as if assessing how the outfit will look. Kraglin nods and puts the other clothes away, giving the boy privacy as he starts to dress himself. It’s not that he’s never seen Yondu naked, and it doesn’t really matter when the captain is in the body of a child, but since this is the first time he figures that it’s better to let Yondu decide when he wants help. By the time he’s got the box closed up, Yondu finishes the last strap of the fabric, beaming and extremely happy at having done the task all by himself. Kraglin can’t help but praise him. “Good boy.” 

Yondu lights up like a seeker ship, wiggling his ears and purring loudly, Kraglin snickers and scoops the boy up again. “Alright lil guy, what chu wanna do?” Kraglin asks, scrambling his fingers along the boy's stomach to get him to giggle, finding that he’s in love with the little bell sound. His people aren’t paternal, they have a dozen kids and normally half of them don’t make it, but he’s so happy to have Yondu in this state. Of course Kraglin loves Yondu in every way, even with pudgy cheeks and wide wonderfilled eyes, just reminds him that he made the right choice to join the ravengers. 

“Wanna color,” Yondu decides, pointing to the box and wiggling to be let go, Kraglin lets him pick out the galaxy themed pages and helps him find the box of lovingly used crayons. He definitely needs to get his boy some new things, a supply run won’t be difficult when they land on the next farm planet, and he’s already making a list on what to get the pouchling. Yondu had said that he was about the age where they’d stop breastfeeding, so solid foods should be ok especially if he was going by the little shark teeth that Kraglin saw when the boy smiled. So fruit, something a little more expensive so it would be fresh, maybe a bag of candy if Yondu proved to behave alright. 

“Kraggles!” The boy whines, Kraglin peaks down and notices that he’s being handed a crayon. 

“No thank you,” Kraglin says gently, watching the boy's face scrunch up before he goes back to coloring, thankful that it hadn’t caused a tantrum. If Yondu had been under Stakars caregiving though, he doubted that he’d get any fussier than a few funny faces, Kraglin hated the man but he knew how he acted. He watches Yondu color, shifting some to write some stuff down on his mobile data pad, before the kid gets bored and climbs back into his lap. 

“You wanna cuddle?” Kraglin asks, rubbing his back, smiling when Yondu nods. At least affection is easier like this, with the little boy almost cat-like in his nuzzling and purring. “Hey, how about we watch somethin’? Got all kinds of shows on here,” Kraglin shifts so that they can both see the screen, Yondus interest once again is easily gained as he scrolls through saved videos. He doesn’t have a lot of ‘kid’ friendly material, but there's a few documentaries and cartoons that Kraglin started due to an interesting plot. Oh who the hell is he kidding, he liked the art so he watched just about any cartoon that caught his eye. Kraglin had wanted to be an artist, once upon a time and still had a sketchbook nudged away with his comics, only ever shown to close friends. 

He lets Yondu pick something out, of course steering him away from the horror and action films Kraglin watched while bored, and they settled on a show about little blue guys. It’s amusing that Yondu picked it, probably enticed by people that kinda looked like him, but Kraglin doesn’t make any comments. He just leans back and watches a few episodes with his captain, calm and happy with the current situation. He isn’t surprised when Yondu yawns, rubbing sleepily at his eyes and kneading at Kraglins t-shirt. Just another moment that Kraglin would hold onto for the rest of his life, cherishing these little firsts, and he moves them from the floor of the cabin to the furs of the bed. 

Yondu is swaddled in his blanket, given enough room to wiggle around and become comfortable, tucked safely against Kraglins heart. By the end of that episode, he’s sound asleep, snoring softly and nuzzling the blanket in his sleep. Kraglin kisses his head, finding himself wondering how often this was going to occur, though he supposes it doesn’t matter as long as it makes his captain happy. While Yondu sleeps, Kraglin finishes up the supply list and sends a message to one of the pilots, wanting to know how close they are to the port. He gets comfortable in the furs, careful not to move his little one around too much, and yawns himself. He knows that not every moment is going to be like this, he’s already started to mentally prepare for tantrums and fits, ponders about picking up a book about age regression just in case he needs a frame of reference. 

Despite this, he knows that he can’t give this up, no matter how hard it becomes or how bratty Yondu turns out to be once the newness of the situation wears off. Kraglins eyelids grow heavy as he watches the stars from the window about Yondus bed, wonders about the days to come, thanks whoever gave him this life before drifting off.


End file.
